This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. SPECIFIC AIMS Aim 1: Evaluate the effects of CBT vs. TCC vs. EC on objective (polysomnographic, PSG) and subjective (sleep log) measures of sleep latency, total sleep time and sleep efficiency;questionnaire measures of insomnia symptoms and quality of sleep;fatigue, mood, and health functioning in older adults with insomnia.